Liquid chromatography (LC) combined with mass spectral (MS) detection is currently not available at Wayne State University. This analytical tool is very much needed by the applicants for a variety of ongoing projects involving characterization and identification and identification of: modified DNA and RNA components, drug metabolites and products of chemical syntheses. The application lists six major users who are all funded by the NIH. The LC-MS instrument would provide for analyses that are either more sensitive, less prone to artefact formation, much less time consuming or not possible with the current instrumentation. The LC- MS instrument that we request will be housed and maintained by the Central Instrument Facility of Wayne State University. This facility has funding from a number of internal and external sources, assuring proper care of the LC-MS over the long term. The Central Instrument Facility also provides Ph.D.-level expertise in chromatographic and mass spectral techniques and has well-developed procedures for shared instrument use. In summary, the need for LC-MS at our institution is clearly present for at least six NIH-funded users and we have the ability to operate and maintain this instrument throughout its useful life.